Wishing upon a star
by SeraNeko-chan
Summary: As Ichigo delivers the final blow to Ywach, he wishes that things had gone different. His wish is granted and he is thrown back into time. Now he has to conceal his status from friends and foes alike as he tries to adjust to the Shinigami academy, a hundred years before he's even born! SLASH! Chapter 4 revised
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on Ichigo travels back into time. The idea came to me after I found Swinging Pendulum by Cywscross and couldn't find any other fics in the same genre. I figured that I might as well try my own hand at it and hopefully help to stimulate this niche in the Bleach fan fiction. I tend to write feminine protagonists, but have decided to try and keep Ichigo as close to cannon as I possibly can. I should warn you that I have only read the manga and depend in large part on the Bleach wiki.

For those of you familiar with my other stories, don't worry. My beta has promised to finish editing the latest chapter of AOoT this weekend. I will probably alternate with updating this story and AOoT every week, as long as my schedule permits it.

Anyway enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews!

Warnings: time travel, original theories on Bleach lore and swearing (especially in later chapters)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for…**

As Ichigo slashes through Ywach — a final, desperate attempt to stop the Quincy turned Soul King — he only one thought goes through his mind: 'Please let it all be over now. I never wanted this; I just want to see all of them safe and happy. Why did it come to this, why did no one stop Aizen before it was too late? If only he had been stopped sooner. Why did the Shinigami not stop the war with the Quincy before it was too late? Why did no one see Ywach coming? Why did they need me to play hero instead of doing it themselves?! I never wanted to be forced in this position. '

A power suddenly swells inside of Ichigo, starting from his chest and spreading through his body. It overwhelms his senses and leaves him breathless. Zangetsu falls from his hands but before it can touch the ground it disappears. The world starts to fade and Ichigo feels like he's falling. The last thing he hears before he loses consciousness is a faint 'as my master commands'. Then his eyes close completely and he is no more.

Back on the battlefield the Soul King's palace has become, three men stare in shock at the place Ichigo stood only moments before. They all felt a powerful pulse a split second before Ichigo vanished, though only one of them understands what it means. He debates speaking up for a moment; he's going back to his prison anyway and apart from him no one knows what just happened. In the end, he decides that watching the chaos erupt would make a pleasant pastime. It's fun to see people wrecked. Doing it by telling the honest truth is even better!

Aizen turns to the others, trademark smirk on his face, and delivers the harsh truth. "Well, now we know were the Hogyoku went when I lost my powers. I suppose Kurosaki-kun must have wished for something quite desperately. If you'll excuse me, I have to return to Chair-sama now that Ywach is defeated." He kicks the half-corpse lying at his feet.

"Oh no you don't, bastard! You're coming with us and you are going to explain what exactly you mean by that!" Renji is in Aizen's face before he can blink and grabs him by the shirt. Renji's face is distorted by his fury and his rage makes his reiatsu flare. (Well the bit that is left after the intense battle.)

Ishida isn't far behind, his forehead scrunched up in a deep frown. Disapproval and worry seep from him, despite his cold attitude. "For once I find myself in agreement with the baboon. If you hold him Abarai, I'll manage the way back."

They drag Aizen all the way back to the throne room where the battle had started. Originally only Rukia, Inoue, Chad and Ganju had been left waiting there, but most of the Shinigami, Visored and Arrancar fighting below managed to drag their arses up to the former throne room of the royal palace. Most have taken a set amongst the rubble. Those too proud are standing against the leftovers of the pillars. Many are in no condition to fight thanks to grave wounds or poisoning, but all felt the pulse of familiar reiatsu and worried about the outcome of the battle between Ichigo and Ywach.

Surprisingly Byakuya is the first to speak up as Renji and Ishida enter the room, followed by Aizen. "What is this? Where is Kurosaki-san?" The others echo the sentiment; worried looks are exchanged all around. Renji and Ishida have a quick and silent conversation with glares and turns of the mouth. In the end it is the Quincy that starts explaining.

"Kurosaki has disappeared. He dealt the finishing blow to Ywach before we felt a pulse of reiatsu and the next thing we knew he was gone. The _traitor_ oh so kindly appeared in the middle of the fight and helped Kurosaki to defeat Ywach. Afterwards he made some cryptic comments about Kurosaki's vanishing act and I for one would like to know the details of it." He finishes with a dark glare in Aizen's direction, who still has a vexingly pleasant air about him.

Urahara, sitting against a pillar to support him even after being healed by Inoue, is the first to react. "What kind of comments?" He asks Aizen directly, for once he is not in the mood for mind games. Ichigo has a special place in the hearts of all those present. What with his ridiculously honest moral attitude and tendency to care for everyone he meets. He is the blinding light of hope that has kept them all together and focused through the past wars.

Aizen smirks as he repeats his earlier words. "We now know where, or rather who, the Hogyoku went to after I lost my powers in that final battle against Kurosaki-kun. He must have been wishing for something quite desperately. I'm surprised he had that much reiatsu left to use after all the fighting he has done. Though I believe he will be suffering from severe reiryoku depletion wherever he landed."

The chaos that erupts around him is like a symphony to his broken soul. This is something he can understand. Something he can control. For all that Aizen is a genius, he is quite socially retarded. Intelligence has always separated him from his peers and age prevented his acceptation by his seniors. A loner and outcast ever since his 'birth' in Soul Society. Perhaps even before.

As such, Aizen knows how to manipulate people into doing and feeling what he wants them to. Yet he can't connect to them, nor has he ever experienced the full scale of emotions that only true bonds — of whatever nature — can bring. No that's not true. Kurosaki-kun always managed to make Aizen _feel_ , be it hate or irritation or even admiration. Aizen is surprised to find he misses the human Shinigami already; if only the boy had been born sooner…

Aizen envies Kurosaki for his easy way of turning enemies to friends and his determination to protect his precious people at any cost. He wishes for precious people for his own, but it far too late now. Over a century ago he might have been able to change course and do the right thing. Now he only has an age of solitude to look forward to.

He catches Urahara's pensive expression. The man is very clever and will figure out his meaning. He might even have suspected something of the sort already. The question remains though: What did that idiotic boy wish for? He had just defeated Ywach, and the world was going to be fine. As far as he knew, no one even got permanently maimed or died, except Yamamoto!

Shinji turns to Urahara. "What does it mean and how long have you been aware of it?" The others concentrate on the former Captain as well. Suspicion hangs in the air. Somehow the shopkeeper always knows what is going on and manages to manipulate the situation to his liking.

Urahara smiles and tips his hat a little further down, a sure sign that he knows more than he lets on. "Hmm, what makes you say that I know anything at all?"

The leader of the Visored gives him a _look_ and deadpans. "You know bloody well what I'm talking about, so cut the bullshit and start talking. Ichigo is out there somewhere in who knows what kind of condition. We ain't got time for your machinations and power plays."

Urahara looks rather taken aback at being called on his attitude and coughs. "Well yes…I suspected that Hogyoku had changed alliances immediately after the battle between Ichigo and Aizen. After all, it can't abide a powerless master, which is exactly what Aizen had become. Perhaps it sensed Ichigo's amazing potential, or perhaps there were other factors at play. I never was able to find out as I wanted to avoid suspicion."

Rukia cut him off. "You forget that Ichigo lost his powers as well when he used the Final Getsuga Tensho. Surely the Hogyoku would have felt that happening and wouldn't have stayed with Ichigo."

The shopkeeper shakes his head. "It seems you have all misunderstood the nature of the Final Getsuga Tensho. It does not make a shinigami lose their powers permanently, as such a thing would defeat the purpose of an ultimate technique. It only drains the user so severely they suffer from reiryoku exhaustion for months. Years even if they don't have very large reserves. Well, too weak a master might have found themselves killed, but I doubt they would have been able to master Zangetsu anyways so the point is rather moot."

"Is that supposed to make things better? Ichigo could have died for all you knew as you had no way to estimate the amount of reiryoku needed for such a technique, nor did you explain things properly to anyone involved. Least of all Ichigo!" Chad's voice is filled with righteous anger, grief, and a bit of guilt. They all avoided Ichigo in those months after the final battle, because they figured that seeing them would remind him of all that he had lost. It had hurt Ichigo though he had never shown it, and he never would. He was the kind of person that hid his pain beneath a mask of fighting and rebellion.

Urahara quickly picks up his explanation before things start to get out of hand. "Anyway as I was saying, the Hogyoku has remained with Ichigo all this time. I saw no need to do something about the situation as Ichigo would never have used its power willingly, nor would he have let anyone else use it. And I might have calculated that it would be a nice boost in case something else happened, which it obviously did."

A lot of anger is directed at Urahara, but for now they keep away. They will have plenty of time later to beat him up when both parties are healthy. Hitsugaya is the one to voice what everyone is thinking yet scared to find out. "Do we have any way of finding Kurosaki?"

A shadow passes over Urahara's face and he looks down. It a long time before he starts speaking again and deep inside they all know already what he will tell them. "I'm afraid not as we have no idea what Ichigo wished for nor how the Hogyoku interpreted that wish. If Ichigo had been unharmed and in full possession of his reiryoku he would have leaked enough reiatsu to look for him, but as it is he would have been nearly out of reiryoku and depending on the wish he might suffer from some form depletion for a long time. I will try to make something to look for traces of his reiatsu of course. However that kind of project takes months…"

The only sound in the Soul King's palace is tears hitting stone. For minutes the gathers Shinigami, Vizards and Arrancar mourn Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami, defender of the world and above all beloved friend. The hope to find him never leaves their heart, but deep inside they know. They know that he is gone forever.

* * *

"Fukutaichou! You need to see this."

Shiba Kaien, lieutenant of the 13th division, uses Shunpo to join his subordinates as fast as possible, the Shinigami that had called out had a note of desperation is his voice. They stand in a circle around something and when he pushes past them Kaien sees a teen lying on the ground. The boy wears black robes so cut up they barely cover his groin, showing off the battered and bloody body. Next to the boy lays a sealed zanpakutou in the form of a simple katana.

The traces of reiatsu surrounding the strange boy are terribly faint and Kaien starts as he recognizes the pattern as severe reiryoku depletion. He pays no more attention to the boy's appearance — to the similarities to his own are filed away for a later date — and picks the boy up. He frowns as the boy is far too light and hurriedly orders his subordinates to return to Seireitei before leaving in a rush of Shunpo.

Kaien is sure that he breaks all records on his way back, but it still too slow. He can literally feel the life seeping out of the body in his arms and forces all thoughts from his mind. Now is not the time to muse on the situation. Kaien has only one mission: get the strange boy back to the 4th barracks before he is beyond help. He makes it but only just and as he watches Unohana-taichou shout orders and wheel the boy into the emergency room, he falls down on one of the waiting chairs.

His squad arrives shortly after him, all out of breath and all with worry in their eyes. Kaien tells them that the boy is still with Unohana-taichou and her team and that they should report back to Ukitake-taichou while he waits here. Maeda hands him the sealed zanpakutou and he nods at her. He sees she wants to ask something and motions for her to speak up.

"Fukutaichou, should we also contact the Shiba-clan in your place?"

Kaien looks up at her in surprise, he hadn't expected such a question.

"It's just that that boy looks exactly like you, Fukutaichou. Except with orange hair and well … even if he is a bastard, the Shiba always welcome everyone who is part of their clan." She hesitates, not daring to go any further in fear of offending her superior. Kaien smiles at her; she is new and clearly hasn't experienced his approachable attitude yet. He wants all his subordinates to feel like they can count on him for anything, instead of creating a distance of admiration from soldier to superior.

"Tell our third seat, Shiba Miyako, about the boy and she will inform the others. Thank you, for bringing back the katana and thinking further than your evident duties."

She nods and the squad leaves. Kaien sinks back into the chair and allows himself to return to the observation he has repressed. One: An unclaimed Shiba has been found. Two: The boy has been in a grave fight. Three: He is obviously self-trained and knows at least something of the Shinigami arts if the zanpakutou is any indication. It looks just like a regular katana, but Kaien can feel the faint traces of reiatsu. Four: Kaien is attached to the strange boy who looks like he could be Kaien's twin. Obvious conclusion: Kaien will welcome the boy in the main branch as a cousin and make sure he will either live with Kukaku and Ganju or with Kaien and Miyako. Before the boy goes off to the Academy that is.


	2. Chapter 2

I originally wanted to get one chapter every two weeks, but thanks to a truly hectic summer, I'll be lucky if I can update once a month. This chapter is mostly fleshing out the story in my opinion, but please tell me how I'm doing. Also ideas for names are very welcome, since I don't speak Japanese and have problems keeping first and surnames straight. I did find a Japanese name generator and might start mixing names from other anime.

Please review on your way out!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Because you just might get it**

Contrary to his usual habit, Ichigo wakes up slowly. First, he regains feeling in his limbs. They are heavy and his torso feels like one big bruise. He is lying on a bed. The blankets reach his waist, most likely to expose his bandages and to prevent the feeling of suffocation. Unohana often used this technique on him, at least whenever she could get him to stay in a bed for longer than five minutes.

A groan escapes his lips and with it come other sounds. The room he lies in is silent, which is as telling as anything. It means Ichigo is indoors. Someone obviously found him and brought him here — wherever here may be — to heal him. Not wanting to face reality just yet, Ichigo keeps his eyes closed and reaches out with his other senses.

His reiatsu output is non-existent, no surprise after the battle he fought and whatever happened afterwards. His reiryoku reserves are dangerously low, only just above the level they reached after the Final Getsuga Tensho. That could either prove to be an advantage or a serious handicap.

On one hand Ichigo loathes to show his true potential to strangers. He might not have been taught how to control his reiatsu output, but two wars have given him at least some hints and tricks and he has managed well enough for being completely untrained. As such no one has felt his true potential since that first invasion of Soul Society and he has grown exponentially since then. It also came with the handy side effect of making his reserves last much longer than his enemies expected.

At the time he didn't really know why he did that. It came instinctively and Ichigo always listened to his instincts, as they had never proved him wrong before. Just before the Winter war had started, he had asked old man Zangetsu, who then told him about the maximum amount of reiryoku generally accepted and how Ichigo had exceeded that limited several times thanks to his mixed heritage. Naturally not all of it was readily accessible. He had a large amount of potential reiryoku, which usually showed when he was in a pinch and still defeat the enemy.

On the other hand, he has no idea where he is and how friendly the people around here are. For all he knows he is surrounded by people who want him dead. The chance of that is small, seeing as they healed him when it would have been easier to let him die, but paranoia has helped him through two wars and is firmly entrenched in his psyche by now. He would feel more assured if he knew he could at least defend himself.

The concentration of reishi tells him he is not in the Human World, but the Spirit World is big and Ichigo has no idea how long he has been unconscious. It is with regret that he opens his eyes, only to nearly fall out of the bed in shock. He is in a hospital room in the Fourth barrack, which is impossible as Seireitei was nearly levelled during the invasion of the Quincy! He has little time to regain his composure as footsteps approach and Unohana-taichou steps through the door, looking as if she hasn't seen battle in over a century! Behind her follows a tall, dark haired man with an anxious look on his face.

Ichigo recognizes that face. He knows those thin, shapely brows, though he is used to see them furrowed together in a frown. The eyes are green rather than brown and less piercing. The nose is identical, but the lips are slightly fuller. The hair above it only differs in its colour, not in the cut. You could say that the face is more mature, but that is not really true. Instead it is older, has seen more years, both good and bad.

The surprise of seeing Shiba Kaien, and the striking resemblance between Kaien and Ichigo, keeps Ichigo quiet through Unohana-taichou's examination. Most of the Captains remarked on the similarity between Ichigo and the former lieutenant of the 13th, but they never said Ichigo and Kaien could pass for identical twins!

The implications of seeing Shiba Kaien alive and with his lieutenant's badge on his left arm are almost too much for Ichigo. It means his wish — desperate, stupid — was heard by someone, something and granted in the most literal and maddening way possible. Ichigo is in the past, over a century if he got his dates right. He can't cope with it, not now, so he shoves it back in his mind.

Just in time, because Unohana-taichou has finished her examination and starts talking. "There is no lasting damage I could find, though head wounds are always tricky. If you start feeling dizzy, nauseous or experience abrupt mood swings, you come back immediately." Ichigo bows to the stern gaze, Unohana-taichou has a sense for unwilling patients and isn't afraid to restrain them to a bed so they can fully heal. "Your reiryoku is still very low, even after a full week of sleeping, so when Shiba-fukutaichou takes you with him, you will do nothing strenuous for at least a month or until your reiryoku has reached an acceptable level."

Kaien interrupts Unohana-taichou's staring down with a grin on his face. "I'm Shiba Kaien, Head of the Shiba Clan and Lieutenant of the 13th Division. I found you on a patrol in the 26h West District in the Rukongai. As you were heavily injured and dying from reiryoku depletion, I brought you to the 4th as fast as I could. How did you get so damaged? "

Ichigo frowns. His mind works at top speed and after several seconds, he decides amnesia is the best way to go. Unohana-taichou mentioned a head injury after all and amnesia is unpredictable in which memories are inaccessible. He doesn't have to fake to waver in his voice as he starts speaking, which is good, because he can't lie to save his life. "I… I don't know. I know my first name, but nothing else. It's on the tip of my tongue, but then it just escapes me." His reiryoku depletion comes in handy now. A stranger with Captain level reiatsu (the lowest he could suppress it) would be very suspicious.

Ichigo wants to balk at the pity in their eyes at his admission of amnesia. He doesn't do weak, not since his mother died. It works in his favour though, so he just bites the inside of his cheek and lets Kaien take over. Apparently they have a test based on reiatsu patterns through which they have determined he is closely related to the main branch of the Shiba.

Upon hearing the results Kaien immediately decides — in what Ichigo already recognizes as characteristic enthusiasm — to take his in as a little brother. As Unohana-taichou has declared Ichigo fit to leave, Kaien hands over a simple kimono in dark blue, the colours of the main house Kaien explains. He also gives back Ichigo's zanpakutou. Thanks to his reiryoku depletion Ichigo has managed the sealed state for the first time.

Kaien takes the walk to the Shiba mansion as an opportunity to explain the workings of Seireitei and Soul Society in general. Most of the information Ichigo knows already, but he nods and hums at the right times to indicate he's listening. He also expresses his interest in entering the Academy once he's recovered.

During the walk Ichigo has to steel himself so he doesn't give in to the emotions that threaten to overwhelm him. Here he has a chance to set right Aizen's crimes. Yet it comes at a high personal cost. He will never see his sisters again, nor his human friends. The relationships he had with several Shinigami are gone and while he can restore some of them, they will never be the same. He is no longer Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami, but Shiba Ichigo, cousin of Kaien Shiba.

He pushes these maudlin thoughts away when they arrive at the Shiba mansion. It's late in the afternoon, so few people are there. Kaien shows Ichigo his room before leaving him alone to rest and familiarize himself with his new surroundings. He does promise to come and get Ichigo in time for dinner.

Ichigo drops on the bed and just lies there for a while. He mentally says goodbye to everyone he knew. It(s going to take more than just this to come to terms with his grief, but it's a start. Hopefully it will help him later on as he meets the people he once called friend, family or comrade. He doesn't even notice the tears drying on his cheeks until a gong echoes through the house and someone knocks on his door.

It's Kaien of course, coming to get him for a dinner with close family, or so he reassures. In the dining room three people are already seated at the low table. Ichigo recognizes two of them: Kukaku and Ganju. They look younger than when he last saw them, not so much in physical appearance, but they seems to radiate happiness and joy.

The third person is a pretty woman with dark hair pulled back in a low chignon. She smiles at Kaien and stands to greet him with a kiss. Kaien introduces her as his wife, Miyako, and 3rd seat of the 13th Division. He also introduces his siblings.

Retainers bring in dishes and once they leave the room, Ganju can't contain his clear excitement anymore. "So Ichigo, Kaien told us he found you on the brink of dead in the 26th. Any explanation as to how you got there?"

Kukaku cuffs Ganju on the head for his insensitive approach and Kaien looks like he's going to interfere, but Ichigo gives him a dark look. "I don't. I don't remember anything at all. Unohana-taichou said that is normal for a head wound and my memory will likely return on its own."

The room fall quiet for a while as no one is certain how to deal with such a statement and Ichigo is in no mood for small talk. In the end, it's Kaien who breaks the silence by restarting his earlier description of Seireitei. His siblings regularly interrupt with exclamations of their own and by the end of the evening they have a typical Shiba party going on: chaos, chaos and pure fun.

* * *

Three months have passed and Ichigo is back at full strength, though better trained than ever before. Kukaku and Miyako helped his during his recovery with training exercises for his reiatsu and reiryoku control. Apparently, recovering the normal way from reiryoku depletion in an environment with dense reishi makes your reiryoku output go haywire.

Thankfully Ichigo managed to master the exercises before he reached his full potential. His new family now had inkling that he was powerful, but not how powerful exactly. A month ago Kaien had proposed to enter him into the Shinigami Academy and Ichigo had accepted readily. The Entrance exam is a mere formality for him and other nobles and only meant to place him in an appropriate group.

Kaien wanted to accompany Ichigo to the exam, having developed an overprotective instinct, but Ichigo made his feelings on the matter clear with a foot in Kaien's face. Ichigo isn't nervous at all, not with his reiryoku completely replenishes and his control better than ever before. He looks in contempt at the prissy nobles that are waiting for their own name to be called; the Rukongai applicants have another waiting room. Most are arrogant, certain of their acceptance based on lineage only. A few are standing back, hunched in on themselves. He identifies them as bastards or side branches, they have learned they are less than main branches and while noble, will never be accepted by their own family.

Ichigo's eye falls on a young girl standing in the corner, nose deep in a thick book. It takes a few moments, but eventually he recognizes her as Ise Nanao. He didn't have much contact with her when she was Kyoraku's lieutenant. The way the others eye tells him they don't know what to make of her. The main branch does not accept her, but she's obviously not a bastard, nor does she belong to a side branch. Before he can recall her history her name is called, and she leaves the room.

Getting bored on standing, Ichigo eases himself to the ground and rests his back to the wall. Thanks to his new surname, the wait is going to be a long one. A dark glare keeps the sycophants away. Many people from the lower houses think that sucking up to him will increase their standing, but Ichigo couldn't care less about power plays and made his opinion of them clear within his first five minutes if entering the waiting room.

After half an hour wait, Ichigo's name is finally called. He enters the examination room where several people he doesn't recognize are already waiting for him. A tall, bald Shinigami addresses him.

"Welcome, Shiba-san. I am Gengoro Onabara, Zanpakutou teacher of the special accelerated class and Head of the Zanjutsu department. To my left, the Head of the Hoho department and to my right, the Heads of the Kido and Hakuda departments. Please pick up the sphere and channel reiryoku in it."

The sphere in question is placed in the middle of the table, Ichigo steps towards his future teachers. As soon as he picks it up, he channels his reiryoku into it. In reaction to this the mist inside the sphere begins to swirl and brighten. Instinctively he stops the flow, but by then the light is so bright, he needs to close his eyes.

Onabara-san thanks him and directs Ichigo to pull his reiryoku back. The sphere reverts to its original milky state and Ichigo bows before the teachers. The Kido Head glances at one of the papers lying before Onabara-san and raises her eyebrows. She then addresses him, flabbergasted expression still on her face.

"Shiba-san, your file states that you were found with a zanpakutou next to you. Is that it?" She points to Zangetsu, hanging from Ichigo's belt. He has gotten many looks from the other applicants, but Ichigo simply refuses to leave Zangetsu behind.

He nods in response to the Shinigami's question. "Yes, I don't know when or where I got Zangetsu, but I feel like I have always known him." He purposely leaves out Zangetsu's dual nature, because while he might accept Old man Zangetsu as part of his zanpakutou, he doubts others will feel the same.

"So you know his name…" The woman mutters. The other Heads look very interested in this piece of information, though Onabara-san seems unsurprised. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if Kaien has had a talk with this man. His cousin is overbearing like that, though he means well.

It is Onabara-san who allows Ichigo to take leave and he is lead to another room. This one is bigger than the first waiting room. It seems like all hopeful candidates wait hear for their results. From what Ichigo can see, he deduces this is the refectory. As it is nearing lunch and they will probably be here for a while longer, refreshments are offered.

Ichigo takes a bowl of noodles and spots Ise. She is sitting alone at a table further away from the rest. Considering there are no empty tables left, he feels it's a good choice to go sit with her. She is caught up in her book still, so no unnecessary conversation will be needed.

He strolls up to her table and sets his bowl down on the place opposite and furthest away for her. This makes her look up, but before she can make any sort of remark, scathing or otherwise, he askes: "Is this place free? There a no empty tables left."

His appearance catches her of guard; her eyes dart from his bright orange hair, to his frown and his zanpakutou. Her voice is curt as she affirms and introduces herself. Ichigo nearly stumbles of the Shiba, even after three months he still isn't used to it, but manages to cover it up. He sits down, ignoring Ise's curious looks and start eating. After a few minutes Ise realizes he isn't in the mood for talking and turns back to her book.

To pass time once he is done eating, Ichigo sinks in a half meditation. He doesn't retreat as far as his inner world, but can communicate with Shiro and Old man Zangetsu and is still aware of the happenings around him. His relationship with the two has improved considerably now he knows they are both his zanpakutou.

* * *

He rouses from his meditation when the four heads enter. Long lists are hung up on one side of the room and leaflets are placed on a table. Onabara-san, who seems to have the most power in the Academy, explains each list represents a class. There are two special accelerated classes, five normal classes and three special decelerated classes. The last one is meant for students originating from the Rukongai, who don't have the required level of theoretical education. Special programs can and most likely will be made for several students, who are ready to take certain advanced classes, but cannot jump grades for other classes.

Ichigo is not really in a hurry to seek his name, so he waits until the crowed has gone down and then scans the lists. His name is on the first one, so he takes the leaflet with information for the special accelerated class and makes his way home. He saw Ise's name on the same list, and mentally rejoices in at least one classmate who won't irritate him to no end.

At the compound, he still hesitates to call it home, he is met with cheers and a full out celebration. It seems his kin is a bit presumptuous, but he can't blame them as his acceptation was basically written in stone. Though he falters at the sight of two familiar captains. Kaien likes to talk about his captain, he adores Ukitake-taichou, but Ichigo has yet to meet this younger version. He is grateful for the party now, it will distract the captains and give Ichigo a chance to slip away if things become too much.

Kaien is at arm length before Ichigo can blink and moments later he is pulled into a hug. Kaien is a very touchy-freely person and likes to hug Ichigo especially. Ichigo undergoes it with an air of self-depreciation and the captains, who've reached them, snicker at his expense.

Unlike Isshin, who Ichigo has yet to meet, Kaien knows how to hold Ichigo in such a way he can't escape unless he uses brute force. Seeing as Kaien wasn't going to give up even if Ichigo struggled, he just gave in and let the hugs happen. And if he secretly enjoys them a tiny little bit, well that's nobody's business.

Ichigo manages to stumble through the introductions and searches out Ganju in an attempt to escape. He might not have been close to the captains, but they remind him of the life he left behind. He still wakes screaming or sobbing some nights; haunted by his memories. The wars have left their traumas. Ichigo was and still is too young to be thrown into danger without help. It scarred him deeply. He has always been a loner, but the wars forced early maturity and independence. He doesn't know how to give up anymore, because giving up means losing people.

He is glad when he can finally retreat to his bedroom, though sleep comes difficult with his countenance shaking and his memories stirring. He makes a promise to himself. 'I will never let it get that far anymore. I will protect my precious people at all costs!'


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the delay, but this chapter was a bitch to write. This is version 10 and I'm still not completely satisfied with the way it turned. Also I hurt my wrist some weeks past and just as it was almost healed, I hurt it again in a stupid accident. I can type, just not for long periods.

Thanks to my beta and Kyouko no Kyuubi, who helped me with the proper Japanese terms.

Hope you enjoy it and leave a review on your way out! They fuel my muse.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Living the dream**

Hakuryu Hitoko observes the newest batch of first years in silence. She has seen many students come and go in her centuries as the Head of the Kido department and Kido teacher of the advanced class. It's unlikely that more than half of the class will show any promise and only a handful will have enough discipline to complement their talent and hone it to the standards of the 4th or the Kido corps.

The dark-haired girl with glasses, Ise Nanao, showed promise in her entrance test. Her reiryoku reserves are average, but her reiatsu control is outstanding for her age. Her penchant for carrying a book with her at all times indicates a learned mind.

Hitoko's main interest however is the newest Shiba. Shiba Ichigo stands out in any crowd with his vibrant orange hair and the immense reiatsu output for his age. He is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. Despite his orange hair, he and Shiba-fukutaichou could pass for twins. At least appearance wise.

Shiba's personality is as different from his family as night is to day. He is moody, silent and always scowls, even when addressing his superiors. He doesn't smile, joke, or babble on about something or other. Yet he isn't condescending in his silence like the Kuchiki, it's more like he doesn't feel the need to fill silences with endless chatter.

Everyone has entered the class and the students are chattering while they wait.

"Silence!" The noise stops, all students turn to the front to pay Hitoko attention. Some sneer disdainfully at her, while others are nearly shaking with nerves.

"You are here to learn the noble and precise art of Kido," she started. Her voice did not rise above her normal volume, barely louder than a whisper.

"There will be no fighting in this class, with or without asauchis. As such, not many of you will truly understand the beauty of a perfectly executed spell, the power of an unspoken incantation. I can teach you to generate fire and lighting, to bind your opponent in such a way they cannot break free. I can even teach you to heal…if you listen to my every instruction that is."

The class remained silent, caught in the spell of her words. She smirked. "If I catch any of you doing something I did not order you to, you will be expelled from this class. Kido is dangerous. It can even kill the wielder if used improperly. As such my authority is absolute from the moment you step through those doors, till the moment you leave again. I have no patience for gossip or disrespect. Do. You. Understand?"

Most of the dunderheads nod frantically, straightening their back at the vicious ending of her welcome speech. 'Cannon fodder, if they are that easily intimidated.' Hitoko directs the students towards the other end of the classroom, to store their asauchi for the duration of the class.

The next part of the class is dedicated to reiatsu exercises meant to refine the students' control. At this point Hitoko calls in her assistant, a recently graduated Shinigami with a heart for teaching, to guide the class while she observes them. She picks out Ise after mere minutes, then Shiba, whose clan must have worked on his reiatsu control with him. A couple more students follow and Hitoko herds them to the adjacent classroom.

"You've shown more potential then your classmates and will learn from me at an accelerated pace. Disobey me or waste my time and I'll send you back to the other dunderheads. I'll show you the Hado # 1: Sho and you will try it yourself on the dummies. Point anywhere else and you're out."

The small group nods, serious expressions all around. Hitoko first makes them learn the incantation then preformed the spell, while explaining exactly what she did. Ise picks it up on her first try. Shiba takes a bit longer, because at first he keeps focusing on the amount of reiryoku he pushes into the spell, effectively overpowering it every single time. So Hitoko slaps him on the back of the head and tells him to stop concentrating on his reiryoku and focus on what he wants the damn spell to do. Once Shiba gets that down, he excels. And damned if Hitoko doesn't wanted to know what reiatsu exercises he knows, because Kido is a bitch to learn with that much reiryoku.

When the others get the spell down as well, Hitoko hands out bundles with the first 30 Hado-spells and their incantations. They will practice those spells over the course of the first semester, but no spell will be performed before they know the incantation by heart. After putting the fear of the Soul King into them, should they try the spells on their own, they are free to go.

Hitoko goes back to the other group, who just finished up. Her assistant has gotten most of the class caught up, though some still need extra guidance on Friday. He also handed out the Hado-spells, so next week the class can start practicing the first one. Hitoko will stay with her own advance students, who are most likely to go to the Kido corps or the 4th.

* * *

On Sunday the four Heads get together to discuss the past week, as is their tradition. They met up with the other teachers of their subject on Saturday. Today is more enjoyable, since they are quite friendly with each other after decades and even centuries of working together. The youngest is the Head of Hakuda, Takenaka Haruko, with her 300 years.

Gengoro Onabara, Head of Zanjutsu and Deputy Headmaster, opens the meeting with a cheerful grin. He truly loves teaching and guiding the next generation. "Good morning everyone! Since you've already had time to discuss your first year classes with the other teachers, we will skip the bulk of average students and go straight to the outliers. Any names that come to mind?"

All four speak as one. "Shiba Ichigo."

Gengoro chuckles. "Very well. Shall I share my observations first?"

The other three nod their agreement, although their hierarchy has existed for a long time already. Gengoro always goes first, because he is the Deputy Headmaster. Then follows Shihan Sabaki, the Head of Hoho, who is rumoured to be as old as the Captain-Commander. Such rumours have never been confirmed, nor denied, but he certainly looks as old as the Captain-Commander. After him comes Hitoko and Haruko finishes up as the youngest of the four.

Gengoro cleared his throat and began. "As we were all aware, Shiba-san carries around a full-fledged zanpakutou and he addresses it by name. We have had students like that before, and given the condition he was found in… Those past students though had an unpolished style with major gaps. They were good, but still had to practice a lot to reach their full potential. Similarly, Shiba-san has not reached his full potential, nor has he ever been formally taught, I think. The difference is that Shiba-san could take on any seated officer up to 4th or even 3rd seat in a pure Zanjutsu fight and win."

The silence in the room is deafening. For a first year, who has had no formal training by all accounts, to get such praise from the strictest teacher of the whole Academy is basically a miracle. Gengoro may love teaching and is pretty easy-going in his free time, but in the classroom he doesn't take any flak from anyone. Getting anything positive out of him about a student is basically impossible and usually means genius.

"Well, well. You've made my point for me it seems. Shiba-san held back a great deal in his first lesson, going as far as to stumble on purpose, but he can't deceive these old eyes. He is simply too good to be just a natural, although I detected plenty of talent. With the right instruction the Onmitsukido will be scrambling to bring him into the fold." Sabaki certainly looks happy thinking about his orange-haired student.

Hitoko smirks at Sabaki. "You mean every division will be scrambling to bring him into their fold when the news gets out. We've all seen Shiba-san's big reiryoku reserves at the entrance test, though I personally suspect he held back there as well. Keeping that in mind I didn't expect much from him during his first Kido lesson, but he surprised me by keeping up with what looks to be my star student of the year. His control is outstanding and he works hard, when he feels like he falls behind, even if he is really miles beyond his peers."

Haruko hasn't given anything away while the others were speaking, as she is often wont to do. When she does speak up, her tone is measured and her face blank, but she quickly warms up during her speech.

"So you've all seen the untrained genius, who is holding back. Shiba-san does hold back in my class as well, execpt he is in no way untrained. That boy must have had martial arts classes since he was old enough to walk. I taught the firsties how to fall, and then unbalanced them one by one. He fell so on instinct, while his fellow students looked like dying fish.

Friday I made him compete against the sixth years, he won the whole thing and still would have done so with his arms on his back and blindfolded. I have nothing to teach that boy and I won't have him in my classes anymore so he can waste his and my time!" Haruko is nearly shouting at the end, her face flushed and a manic gleam in her eyes. Shiba clearly has her approval and she is probably imagining him winning every tournament the Academy organises.

Despite Haruko's relative young age, she is fearsome. She lives for talented students she can push into the weekly competitions to satisfy her gambling habit.

Gengoro smiles indulgently at the fire burning in her eyes. "So Shiba-san will most certainly benefit from an extremely modified course. I will transfer him to my sixth years, so he can hone his style. I honestly doubt he will need my guidance for more than one semester. We will need to discuss a spring graduation with Shiba-fukutaichou."

After much debating and involving the teachers of the minor courses, they finally create Shiba Ichigo's new schedule for the first semester. It goes like this:

Monday

9:00 – 12:00

Kido (accelerated group)

13:00 – 15:00

Admin (6th years)

Tuesday

9:00 – 12:00

Hoho (6th years)

13:00 – 15:00

Geography (6th years)

Wednesday

9:00 – 12:00

Zanjutsu (6th years)

13:00 – 15:00

History (6th years)

Thursday

FREE

Friday

9:00 – 12:00

Kido (accelerated group)

Lunch – dinner

Competitions

* * *

While his teachers are discussing him, Ichigo is meditating. Because of his reiryoku depletion he couldn't communicate with Zangetsu and Old-man Zangetsu for months. Ever since he was given the clear, he has been meditating as much as possible in free time. He is still getting used to working with his various aspects, and the more he works with his zanpakutou spirits, the easier he can communicate with them outside of his mindscape.

Zangetsu, formerly Hollow or Shiro, is still sarcastic and bloodthirsty, but Ichigo is learning to appreciate his comments. Old-man Zangetsu is it's perfect counterpart with his calm and even stoic nature. Together they push and guide Ichigo to greater heights, both insisting that Ichigo is still a novice in many ways and that his full potential is nowhere near reached.

Despite their encouragements, and especially Zangetsu's pushing, Ichigo did his best to hold back in his first classes at the Academy. It didn't work out as well as he hoped. Mostly because Ichigo has conditioned himself to do more than his best in class and he has difficulty controlling those reflexes.

Hakuda and Zanjutsu were a lost cause from the start, simply because Ichigo has seen to much war for a 17 year old and sometimes he wakes up thinking he is still there, fighting to save Soul Society for Aizen and from the Quincy. When his Hakuda teacher made him fight her 6th years and they sneered down at him, he simply refused to hold back and let them humiliate him. Having to fight against a younger Tousen was jarring, despite the differences in appearance, so Ichigo had made short work of his fight with the former/future Captain of the 9th.

Kido class went okay, simply because no one had ever taught Ichigo any Kido. Now he is able to control his reiryoku enough so that no spells will blow up in his face, or anyone else's face… It didn't escape him though that the teacher placed him in the advanced group of his already accelerated course. (Though it felt more like kindergarten.)

Hoho…went terrible. Ichigo had learned Shunpo the way he had learned everything else, fighting. However in his first Hoho lesson, only about half of the students mastered the basics of Shunpo by the end of the class and even then they stumbled about every fifth step. So Ichigo had hung back, watched and made it a game. By looking at the stumbling as a diversion tactic, he had made it through class, but only barely. And the Shihan-sama had not bought his act, even if his classmates had.

His minor (read theory) classes had all started with a quiz on how much they generally knew already. And Ichigo couldn't not fill in a quiz entirely and correctly. His history and geography was incomplete, mostly because he learned most things through conversations with different people. But his Spiritual Knowledge was top-notch, and way too extensive for a normal student.

Fortunately, Ichigo has his amnesia excuse. But people are going to ask questions and draw their conclusions. He doubts anyone will suspect time travel, but he can't imagine what people might think. The Shiba's have decided that Ichigo must be the son of one of their missing clansmen or -women. Plenty have left Seireitei over the centuries in search of a suitable partner or an adventure. Such a parent could be responsible for Ichigo's knowledge and training.

Ichigo is walking a thin line and he knows it. Sooner or later he is going to come across someone he knows well and Ichigo can't act, at all as the past week has proven. He is going to give something away and people will start to wonder. The smart thing would be to leave and make his way in the Rukongai and beyond.

But Ichigo doesn't want to be smart. It has been so long since he has had a true family. Ever since his mom died, home was just a place to rest and make his homework. He never truly felt connected to his sisters and his _father_ was a lost cause from the start. As much as he loved, and still loves, his friends in Seireitei, they were Shinigami and he wasn't. He was either their weapon or a hero. And his friends in the Human world, they never understood what he had been through, not really.

Here with the Shiba's he felt at home. For the first time in nearly ten years, he was wanted and accepted just like he was. Kaien, Kukaku and Ganju treated him like he really was their younger brother and Kaien's wife, Miyako, always had a kind word and a hug for him. Here he wasn't a hero, a weapon, or an anomaly. He wasn't the impossible and his strangeness fit right in with his clan.

For the first time ever, Ichigo had found a home. And he would protect it with his dying breath. Even if it meant making nice with Tousen and Gin to keep them from Aizen's grasp. Even if it meant somehow converting Aizen to a good person. Ichigo wasn't alone anymore and he would do anything so he would never be alone again.

* * *

I was inspired a lot by Snape's speech in first year potion's class. Credits go to J.K. Rowling.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the revised chapter 4.

I got a lot of crap for the original one, some of which was completely correct, some of which was straight up homophobia. Frankly I was utterly shocked at the lack of manners in most negative reviews. If you don't like something, fine. But please give me arguments and be polite. Any writer is much more disposed to take criticism, if it's done to better the story they put all their energy and passion in, and not to just insult them for certain views.

I deleted the most insulting and derogating reviews, but left all the rest, good and bad. Some people pointed out some obvious flaws, like the extreme OOC-ness of Ichigo, and they were right. I revised the part from where Ichigo leaves Kido-class, and I hope that it's more in character and nuanced than before.

This will still be a **SLASH** pairing for Ichigo, most likely with Aizen, simply because I can see myself writing it and Aizen needs some love. **If you don't like that, LEAVE** ; preferably without badmouthing me.

I happen to see Ichigo as gay, in part because of his extremely prudish reaction to Yoruichi's nakedness when learning Bankai. Also, most girls in Bleach are either taken, weak or way too young in this AT. The guys on the other hand...

Thanks for those who did believe in me and this story, and those who had their doubts, but left helpful reviews.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Some lies, some truths**

"Onabara Gengoro."

Kaien looks up in surprise from his paperwork as the retainer announces the Vice-principal and Head of the Zanjutsu department of the Shinigami Academy, but greets the other Shinigami politely nonetheless. "Good afternoon, Onabara-san, please sit down. How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Shiba-fukutaichou. I'm here to discuss the process of your newest cousin, Shiba Ichigo. It would be preferable should he be present for the conversation."

Onabara's expression is unreadable, Kaien cannot tell whether it's going to good or bad news. Ichigo is equally as likely to be a prodigy as a punk. He orders the retainer to get Ichigo and another to bring tea.

When Ichigo finally arrives, moments after the tea, he looks startled to see his teacher and cousin in the same room. The expression lasts but a moment before his already famous scowl is back again. Ichigo sinks down,(albeit very gracefully,) to the left of Kaien and the three sit in silence as tea is poured.

Finally, Onabara starts speaking again. "This morning we, the four Heads, have discussed the progress of our first years, and I must say, Shiba-san, that you surpass each of them and then some. Your Zanjutsu and Hoho is on par with most graduates, though slightly unpolished and your Hakuda teacher is still raving about your talent and skill. It's such a pity you can't tell us who taught you."

Ichigo shrugs his shoulders uncomfortably and Kaien feels his old concerns rising again. Ichigo's appearance, and indeed most of his mannerisms, indicate he is around 200 – 300, but there are times, when Kaien can't shake the feeling Ichigo is much younger than he looks and acts. The amnesia is bothersome, he wants answers, dammit! Though he feels he might not like them. His precious cousin has all the signs of PTSD and becoming a soldier unprepared.

Onabara is prattling on again, so Kaien forces himself to listen. "Your Kido needs work, but the accelerated group will get you decent enough by graduation. It is very common for new Shinigami to have a mentor during their first decade and Kido is not considered very important in most divisions. In your second semester you will be able to participate in some missions with the other sixth years. This is your schedule for now, expect to be entered into a lot of competitions. Takenaka-san was quite vocal about it."

Ichigo looks at the piece of paper like it is responsible for all the evil in the world, and had Kaien not been so worried, he would have laughed at his baby cousin's expression. Instead he squeals and takes advantage of the opportunity to hug Ichigo to his chest. Already he's planning out the huge party he's going to throw for his genius baby cousin.

* * *

Having finished the most urgent preparations for the feast, Kaien joins Joushiro and Shunsui for a nice cup of tea. He's good friends with the two captains. They understand him better than most, as his genius intimidates a lot of people. They even were present at his wedding.

"I heard you're throwing a party for your newest cousin, only a week after the first." Shunsui remarks mildly, though the gleam in his eyes betrays his curiosity.

Kaien perks up immediately. "Oh, yes! Ichigo has been scheduled to graduate in spring, maybe even earlier depending on his progress. He's a real genius, what with him already having discovered his zanpakutou's name and all. Although…" he trails off, sadness seeping into his voice and posture.

"Although what?" Joushiro gently urges.

"Some things, they just don't fit the whole bastard child brought up in the Rukongai, you know. And I don't like the picture they do paint." Kaien tries to explain his concerns about his cousin's past.

After three months of living together, Kaien still doesn't know much about his cousin. He likes spicy food and plays a decent go game, but most of the time Ichigo is reading every book he can get his hands on. When Kaien asked about it, Ichigo simply shrugged and told him he liked learning. Also the scowl almost never leaves Ichigo's face. he doesn't laugh or smile as freely as all the other Shiba's, making him the odd man out.

The moodiness and guardedness are only the tip of the iceberg really. Ichigo always positions himself just so, so he can oversee a room completely and have an escape route near him. Kaien suspects that Ichigo has either nightmares or simply doesn't sleep, because he's found the orange teen in the library late at night on multiple occasions. There's always a certain tension in Ichigo's shoulders, as if he's learned to expect the worst at any time.

Shunsui nods thoughtfully. "We've only met briefly last week, but a quote kept playing through my head _the whole time. You can almost see it in his eyes…This knowing that he is going to count on no_ one but himself."

"Exactly! That describes Ichigo to a T, bar the almost that is. I just wish I could make him open up. I'm his older cousin and Head of our family. He should be able to share his troubles with me!" Kaien comes dangerously close to whining at the end of his speech.

"I say there's nothing you can do but continuously prove you're really there for him. He will open up in the end, though it might take a while." Joushiro reassures Kaien gently.

The three friends switch to more agreeable topics, to fully enjoy their tea.

* * *

Ichigo is hurrying from the Kido building to the cafeteria. Kido practice went on longer than expected and if he still wants something decent to eat, he needs to be there half an hour ago. He is so focused on running without accidentally shunpoing, he doesn't see the person coming his way until it is too late and they're both on the ground.

Ichigo is both lighter and smaller than the Shinigami he just ran into, but his speed makes them both topple. Thus Ichigo finds his fall cushioned by a taller and muscled pillow. And, as he finds out once he looks up, his pillow goes by the name of Sousuke Aizen. The traitor. For a moment, all Ichigo can see is flashbacks of the war, and rage threatens to consume him. But he pushes those feelings down. This Aizen isn't that Aizen yet, and the quickest way to get the genius Shinigami curious is by an unexplainable hatred at first sight.

He scrambles off the captain as quickly as he can, not wanting any more contact between them than necessary. The fluttery feeling in his belly is stubbornly ignored. This is not the time to start questioning his sexuality!

Aizen gets off the floor with all the grace and elegance of a feline predator. He is handsome, even with the big glasses and messy hair, but Ichigo is still restraining the urge to gut the future traitor like a fish. Ichigo bows curtly, movements jerky. He doesn't realise it, but his eyes are blazing, his scowl set deeper than usual.

Sousuke is intrigued immediately. He has heard of the genius Shiba found in the Rukongai. Even toyed with the idea of recruiting him, though Shibas are notorious for their strict morals. Meeting the boy in real life however is nothing like he anticipated. His reiatsu is curled tightly inwards, dense as it's power is restricted to such limited space. The potential this boy has, has Sousuke almost salivating.

The exterior isn't too bad either. His scowl only accentuates the strong jawline and shapely brows. The orange hair contrasts nicely with pale skin and eyes that can only be describes as fierce. Shiba is only a little shorter than Sousuke and nicely muscled.

All in all, Sousuke wants to take this last chance whatever deity has given him. This teen prodigy might prove the right one, might understand him as _no one_ has before. To have someone to discuss everything he can think off with: it's Sousuke biggest wish. His cruellest dream. Never before has anyone come close to true understand, true kinship. It's wearing him down, this constant loneliness. He keeps it internalized, but for how long? He's being devoured from the inside out. Why should he suffer for the foolishness, the utter stupidity of others?! Sousuke fears the day he starts taking his suffering out on others, because he knows there will be no way back.

The teen has started talking, so Sousuke tunes in again. Some apology and an explanation about Kido practices. He nods along, smiling his _people_ smile. It seems to unnerve Shiba, instead of the usual calming effect. Like the Shinigami can see right through him.

Sousuke needs longer, more time to get to the teen, so he introduces himself. "I take no offense to our sudden meeting, Shiba-san. Allow me to present myself formally: Aizen Sousuke, Lieutenant of the 5th and part-time calligraphy teacher. I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh after hearing so much about you."

Shiba briefly looses his composure, like he hadn't expected such cordiality. How odd, he is known as the most polite and amiable seated officer. The scowl returns swiftly though, and so does the response

"Thank you, Aizen-fukutaichou. Please excuse me though. I need to be in the theoretical building in 15 minutes for my Administration lesson."

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to be late on my account. Allow me to escort you, I'm on my way there myself for my next class." Sousuke can almost hear Shiba's teeth grind together as he curtly accepts. He has no idea why the boy dislikes him so much, but he is extremely eager to find out. This teen presents a challenge like no one has before. Sure his captain distrusts his motives, but not to the point it seems to pain him to be polite like Shiba.

The first few minutes of walking pass in tense silence. Ichigo is determined not to snap or rage at Aizen, but making small talk with a former enemy is beyond him. Not that he ever was _good_ at chatting about nothing in particular. Then Aizen asks the one question that could have him opening up: his future.

"I'm curious, Shiba-san, which division you would like to join upon your graduation. If you don't mind me prying." The question is asked with such earnest sincerity, Ichigo can't help but answer. It's fairly innocent and he would like to discuss it with someone, who has both insider knowledge and a — mostly — unbiased opinion.

"Well, not the 10th or the 13th for obvious reasons. I … only follow rules and regulations when they suit me, instead of nit-picking, so not the 1st or the 6th. Sides, all the Kuchikis I've met so far are stuck up assholes. Focussing on one particular field and ignoring the other Arts isn't my natural inclination, so not the 2nd, 4th or 11th. Not that I'm that good at Kido. I get by thanks to hard work, but I have no innate talent for it. I have no creative talent, nor do I understand anything about science stuff, so the 9th and 12th are out as well. And I'm not a woman in any shape or form, so not the 8th division either."

Ichigo is surprised at how much he opened up to Aizen in his little speech. _He_ knows that he gave away a lot about himself, so he can only imagine the wealth of information Aizen deducted. It … doesn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would. In the back of his mind he still feels that overwhelming loneliness he got from Aizen that last time they crossed zanpakutous.

Aizen doesn't take advantage from his slip-up either. He merely sums up what's left. "So it will be between the 3rd, the 5th, or the 7th. Personally I hope to see you in the 5th, we can always use talent Shinigami. How will you make your decision once the offers start to come in?"

Ichigo starts. "Offers? What do you mean with that?"

"Usually those who stand to graduate that year are given the chance to join low risk missions, to get a feel for their future work and the divisions. At the same time, Captains and their Lieutenants evaluate the students and make those they want to join their division, an offer of a seated position. The more talented the student, the more proposals they get, so the higher the suggested position. My own 3rd seat, Gin Ichimaru, started to get proposals two months before his graduation. I believe you might get your first before you even start going on missions." Sousuke explains calmly. Silently though, he is fuming at Shiba Kaien. It's his duty to prepare this boy for the real world, yet the teen is still quite unaware as to what's waiting for him.

Ichigo ponders this for a few moments. Finally he answers, "I have some partiality for the 7th, but I guess I'll have to wait until I can actually work with members of those three divisions to see which one I like best."

"A clever answer and one that will be well accepted amongst the Captains, though they will still be clamouring to get you into their division, all of them. Now, it seems we have arrived. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon, Shiba-san. Please don't hesitate to approach me, if you want another chat." Aizen's smile is probably meant to be inviting, but to Ichigo it looks way more predatory. So while he outwardly makes some agreeable noises, inwardly he swears to actively avoid the Lieutenant. And he is still hungry.

* * *

"So you're our resident genius and first class Cloud of Doom, well according to the rumours at least."

Ichigo finishes his katas first before turning to the person who just spoke. His status as main branch member of one of the Five Noble Houses and genius attracts more sycophants than he can deal with. Thankfully his perpetual dark mood and powerful reiatsu scares most of them off, and has resulted in his new nickname. That, at least, he can deal with, he's been called much worse.

To his surprise his gaze meets Matsumoto's. She as beautiful as she'll be in the future, though Ichigo detects some uncertainty under her flirty and confident attitude. The grin on her face is light and teasing, and the only thing that keeps Ichigo from releasing his killing intent. Instead he tersely asks her what she wants.

"You are the very best in this Academy. I want top grades for this class, so I can get a good seat after I graduate. Therefore I've decided we will be partners for the rest of the year."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at her declaration, though inside he's pleased. He wasn't happy when Onabara-sensei announced they'd partner up for most of the year and would be graded as a group. Matsumoto at least won't hold him back and he can work with her. Still it's not her place to decide.

"What makes you think I'll agree to such a scheme?"

"Because you despise most of the class, either for their sycophantic tendencies or their stuck up attitudes. I don't care for our classmates, either. I worked my way up from the Rukongai, so I know how to work hard for what I want." Ichigo nods. Her logic is sound and his protests were mere formalities and they both know it. They remove themselves to one of the corners of the hall to train in relative peace.

During their spar, it quickly becomes obvious that Ichigo has the upper hand. Matsumoto is good, but her form is predictable. She hasn't yet begun to create her own style, instead relying on what she knows works. Except it doesn't, because Ichigo can counter the Academy style with his eyes closed and barehanded. The match is embarrassingly short, but Matsumoto is up and about straightaway and eager for tips.

Ichigo is willing to give those, explaining just how predictable the Academy style is. It's a good basis, but most people evolve when they start training with Shikai. They do focus on dodging an attack instead of blocking, since going on the defensive means giving up the upper hand. Dodging can go through to an attack.

At the end of the lesson, Matsumoto is sweating hard, but she's satisfied with her progress. As is Ichigo. She might need some work, but her instincts are sound. Now onto History. Oh joy.


End file.
